Electromagnetic actuators are commonly employed in nano-positioning systems such as scanning probe microscopy and lithography and in other applications. Still, electromagnetic actuators are used in other systems that do not necessarily involve nano-positioning such as robotics, automation, and mechatronics. In general, electromagnetic actuators provide the movement and motion needed in the systems which, in the case of nano-positioning, can also include a flexure bearing, a feedback controller, and a current driver. One type of electromagnetic actuator is what-is-known-as a Lorentz force actuator. Lorentz force actuators cause movement and motion via interaction between one or more current-carrying coil windings and a permanent magnet. Common Lorentz force actuators are moving magnet actuators (MMAs). Shortcomings of previously-known MMAs include performance deficiencies.